Bad Romance
by thewinchestergospel
Summary: Chuck Bass has it all: his money, his looks, and his ability to win over any girl with a glimpse of his face and a whisper of his voice. But then he meets a girl, who not only seems immune to his obvious charm, but is also unlike any girl he's ever met.
1. Welcome to NYC, Hanna Waldorf

_**A/N: I started this story over a year ago, sometime during the second season. I actually have not watched a single episode of Gossip Girl since the new season started, since it comes on the same time as another show I like, Big Bang Theory, and quite frankly, I'd rather watch that than Gossip Girl.**_

_**I do not own any of the recognizable Gossip Girl characters; they belong solely to Cecily Von Ziegesar. I do, however, own Hanna Waldorf and Rossleton, and any other original characters who may show up during the story. I don't have any specific time that this takes place during any of the seasons. For the sake of the story, let's just say… Blair and Chuck have "dated", and broken up. As of right now, Georgina is nonexistent. Nate is not dating Vanessa OR Jenny. Dan and Serena are a couple. Lily and Chuck's father are NOT married, and she is not with Rufus, either, because simply, I don't have the time to write in all that drama! I will make up my own drama as I go along. **_

_**This story isn't the best, I might add. I don't know much about New York, the places there, or exactly where the characters in the show live. I don't own any seasons of the show, nor have I watched it in forever, so I don't have much to go on. I'm basically making things up as I go along. You'll just have to bear with me until I get used to the world of Gossip Girl. I'm more accustomed to the scary funny world of for the long author's note. Just wanted to inform you of this story. Constructive criticism is alright, as long as it's not blatantly rude and ignorant. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, my skills are a bit iffy at the moment because of stress and writer's block. If you like the story, though, please let me know :)**_

The title to this may be changed later on. Before publishing it, I didn't give any thought to what the title might be, so this was just a random choice. Hopefully the feedback on this will be good enough that I can put up more chapters. 

Chapter One: Welcome to NYC, Hanna Waldorf.

Hanna Waldorf sighed with relief when the plane finally landed, having sat in front of a screaming baby, and next to an elderly man that decided it was absolutely necessary to go on and on about how things were "back in the day", the entire flight, not to mention the horrible selection of movies being played. She quickly grabbed her carry-on items, and, after de-boarding the plane, she got the rest of her luggage and made her way through the crowded New York City airport to the exit. For a moment she figured that her aunt had forgotten to send someone to pick her up, and she started to call a cab, but then she noticed a black stretch limo waiting a couple of yards away, next to the sidewalk. _Of course. _As she approached the limousine, the driver stepped out and held the door open for her.

"Miss Waldorf?" He questioned, in a British accent. Hanna nodded. He quickly took her suitcases and put them in the trunk as Hanna waited by the limo. "Make yourself comfortable. It takes about half an hour to get there." He said, closing the door behind her as she crawled inside.

She had never been inside a limo before, or any nice vehicle, to be honest, let alone have someone hold a door open for her. Her father was the wealthy one, along with everyone else in the Waldorf family, but when he decided that his business and money was more important than his wife and six year old daughter, he filed for a divorce and left town. They spent the next twelve years in southern California, where her mother worked several different jobs just to make ends meet. Now she was being sent to live with Blair and Eleanor Waldorf for the next six months while her mother sorted her life out... in Paris. Apparently, you have to go out of the country to _find yourself. _

Hanna was a almost year older than Blair. Back home, she had already graduated from her high school, and was accepted into many universities. However, she and her mom didn't have enough money for a new car, let alone four years of tuition for college, so she took a few inexpensive classes at the community college.

The ride from the airport to the Waldorf's home took, exactly as the driver said, half an hour. The driver held the door open for her, and she stepped out of the limo, to be greeted by a woman who looked to be in her forties, but still had some of her youth and beauty left. She hadn't seen her aunt in years, but she was very sure this was who was standing in front of her. The driver had taken Hanna's things out of the limo, and as Hanna started to reach for a suitcase, when Mrs. Waldorf stopped her. "Don't be silly," She said. "Rossleton will get that for you. Now come along, I'll show you to your room, and then I'm due for a very important business meeting, so I will ask for Blair or Derota to show you around the home." Hanna smiled and nodded, and followed Eleanor inside the house. They went up a very long staircase and turned a left down a hallway. They reached the last door on the right, and Eleanor stopped. "This is will be your room for your stay. I'm sure you will find it... satisfactory. Your things will be up in a couple minutes." She smiled before she turned around and left. That was the last time Hanna saw Mrs. Waldorf for the entire day.

She had spent most of the time in her room, unpacking her things. She knew sooner or later she would run into Blair... and that was something she was not looking forward to. In the time that she and Blair had known each other, they rarely got along. It didn't help that they both lived on opposite sides of the country. Over the years, Hanna had tried to contact Blair, but she was always too busy with, well, being rich and popular. Hanna didn't fit in with the rest of her dad's side of the family, and that made her even more nervous to step foot out of her new bedroom.

She pulled out her cell phone from the new purse her mom had bought her back in California, and sat on the edge of the queen sized bed, which was covered with dark blue, silk bed sheets. She scrolled to her inbox and found three unread text messages from, guess who? Her mother. Apparently, she was worried to death that the plane had crashed and that her daughter was now drowning in some lake in Minnesota. Hanna chuckled and typed a reply.

_"I'm fine, mom. You don't have to worry. I arrived in NYC safe and sound, and guess what? I rode in a limo! Eleanor's house is beautiful, but I haven't really gotten a chance to explore it yet, mainly because I'm hiding away in my new room, which is about three times as big as my room back home, and I have my own bathroom. I'm now going to finish up this message and venture downstairs and try to find Blair. Wish me luck. ily, mom." _She closed her phone after sending the message, and hopped off the bed, slipping the phone into her jeans' pocket and opening the bedroom door, leaving it open a little bit as she left, so that she would remember which room was hers. Otherwise, she knew she would spend a while trying to look for it again. Her stomach growled. She decided it would be best to find the kitchen, first. She walked down the staircase and was met by a woman standing at the bottom. She was dressed in a maid's outfit, and spoke with an accent. "Oh hello, you must be Hanna. I'm Derota. Is there anything I can get you, Miss Hanna?"

She was not used to that question. She was not used to anyone treating her like this at all. But she was starting to like it. "Uh... a cup of iced tea would be fine." She said a bit quietly, not wanting to sound rude and demanding. "Anything else Ms. Hanna? You must be hungry after that long trip." "No, thanks, I'm fi-" Her stomach growled loudly, interrupting her. She nodded. "Yeah, actually I am kind of... starving." She laughed softly. Derota smiled. "Dinner will be ready in at least fifteen minutes. Is there anything you would like to hold you over until then?" Hanna shook her head. "No, thanks, I.. think I'll be fine until then." Her stomach growled lowly. "Shut up." She hissed quietly as Derota walked away, leaving Hanna standing at the bottom of the staircase. Fifteen minutes... what could she do until then? She caught up with Derota quickly, tapping her on the shoulder. "Um.. do you by any chance know where Blair might be?" She might as well get it over with. "Last I heard she was out with Serena... but she should be back any minute now." "Okay, thank you." She was a bit grateful that Blair wasn't here yet, and a bit regretful that she didn't get out of her room and explore the house earlier; everything about it was magnificent. In a way, she kind of hated her dad for taking all of this away from her. She quickly walked upstairs and into her room, where she closed the door and changed clothes. The ones she had on now reeked of airplane, sweat, and some soda she had spilled on her sweater during some turbulence on the flight. When she left her room again, she was wearing a black t-shirt, some faded jeans, and high tops. She put on a jacket as she walked down the stairs, almost losing her balance. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, safely, she heard voices approaching. She looked up, and walking into the house from the front door were two young women, one brunette and the other blonde. Blair and Serena.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." The brunette one said, stopping in front of her, looking over Hanna's outfit and scoffing in disgust.

"Nice to see you, too, Blair."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Hanna, Serena. Serena, Hanna. Hanna's my cousin, dad's side of the family. She's come to live with us while her mom is out of the country. Hanna, Serena is my best friend, and is way cooler than you. Okay," She said, clapping her hands together, "now that we all know each other, could you please excuse me for a moment, I have to put these away," She said, gesturing toward the shopping bags on her arm before walking up the stairs. Hanna sighed. "She hasn't changed one bit."

"I take it you two don't get along very well?" Serena asked, laughing a little as she sat her shopping bag down by the doorway.

"It's been five years since I saw her last... I came to see her on her thirteenth birthday. Apparently, I wasn't good enough to earn her friendship, because I wasn't some rich little snob. No offense," She said suddenly. "You seem like a nice person."

Serena smiled. "None taken. How long are you staying here for?"

"Until July, I think. My mom's in Paris for the next six months."

"Oh, That sounds nice. Well, I'm sure you'll like it here. And if you want, we could hang out sometime. I could show you around town, and we could maybe go shopping?"

Hanna smiled. " I would like that." Serena rummaged through her purse, and pulled out a cell phone. "Here," She said, handing it to her. "Add your number. I'll give you a call sometime when I don't have any plans."

Hanna took the phone, adding herself to Serena's contact list, and handed it back to her. The sound of footsteps signaled that Blair had returned from upstairs, and the end of Hanna's and Serena's conversation. Blair had changed out of her Constance School uniform upstairs, and was now wearing a casual yet dressy outfit as she headed towards the door. "So you're not staying for dinner?" Hanna asked. She didn't mind if Blair left, but Serena seemed cool, and it would be nice to have at least one friend here to show her around, seeing as Blair didn't seem too enthusiastic about her arrival. Serena followed after her, turning around and waving at Hanna as she left. "It was nice meeting you."

The hardest part of the day was over with, so she started upstairs for her next task: find something to wear to dinner. Back home, dinner wasn't taken so seriously. She could just make some microwave pizza and sit on the couch wearing a simple pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, while watching Friends and explaining to her mom about why Ross and Rachel are _not _meant for each other. But here, as she had just now figured out, things are different. She just hoped she could get used to it.


	2. The Good Life

Chapter Two: The good life.

The next morning, after Blair had left for school, and Eleanor was away at another business meeting, Hanna grabbed a quick breakfast and went for a walk on the crowded streets of New York City. It was a chilly February morning, which made her glad she had worn a jacket over her short sleeved shirt, but regretful that she had worn a skirt and boots. She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment as a cold burst of wind blew past her. She pushed a strand of brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She felt the sudden urge for a warm drink, so she found her way back to the coffee shop she had passed by at the beginning of her walk. Once inside, she ordered a large hot chocolate, and handed the young cashier a five dollar bill. Once she received her change and her hot cocoa, she thanked him, stuffed the money in her pocket and took a sip of the drink as she continued her walk. She decided to go see a movie to waste a couple of hours.

An hour and a half later, she tossed her half empty soda and popcorn in the outside trashcan as she left the theater. The cliché horror flick had left her a bit bored, and she still had an hour to spare before school was let out and she would possibly be running into Blair or Serena.

"_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl,_

_Hold me down, sweet and low, I will carry you home,"_

She hummed along with the music for a moment before realizing it was her cell phone ringing. Feeling silly, she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" She leaned against the side of a building while she was on the phone so that she could hear properly.

It was Eleanor. "Hanna, there are a few things I would like to talk to you about. How soon can you be home?" She sounded a bit impatient.

"Um.. Ten minutes, maybe?" She guessed, hoping that she could get a cab so that she wouldn't have to walk all the way back to her new home.

"Alright. See you soon." The line went dead.

The ride back to the Waldorf home took exactly thirteen minutes, and the entire time, she kept wondering what her aunt wanted to speak with her about.

She got out of the cab, paid the man, and approached the house. As she walked into the house, she saw Derota tidying up around downstairs. "Do you know where Eleanor is?"

Derota nodded and pointed down the hall. "She is in her office, Miss Hanna. She told me to send you there once you arrived."

"Thanks." Hanna murmured as she walked down the hall and into a large room. She found her aunt sitting at a large oak desk, typing away on a fancy desktop computer. "Hey," She said, tapping on the doorframe as she came inside.

"Oh, hello, Hanna. Sit down, please." She said, looking up from the monitor and gesturing towards a chair. "How are you adjusting to your new life here?" She asked, rolling her chair away from the computer screen so that she could look at Hanna face to face.

"Pretty well, I guess. Today I just took a walk around the nearby town, just to get to know the place. I think I'm getting to like New York," She said with a little smile.

Eleanor smiled a bit. "Well we're very happy to have you here, Blair and I. You're family, after all."

Hanna wished Eleanor would get to the point already. She forced a smile and nodded. "Thank you for having me here."

Eleanor cleared her throat, and, just as if she had been reading her niece's mind, she spoke again. "Well, since you will be living here for a number of months, I thought it fit that I give you an allowance. You will notice I'm not here very much, but Derota will always be here to prepare your meals, and Rossleton will be able to drive you anywhere you wish." She pulled her purse out from behind the desk and dug through it until she pulled out a thin piece of plastic and handed it to Hanna. "I trust you will not overuse this. I thought maybe Blair could help you go shopping today, so that you can find some new clothes, and whatever else you need to make your stay here more comfortable."

Hanna stared down at the credit card, something she had never had before. She was a bit shocked; She had never been that close to her aunt, and here she is giving her a credit card to go shopping with. "Wow… thank you." Her smile was genuine as she slipped the card into her own purse.

Eleanor nodded. "You're welcome. I need to get back to work now, so you're free to wait upstairs until Blair gets here. Although… she may not come home immediately, so here is her cell phone number, just in case." She scribbled down a number on a stray piece of paper on her desk and handed it to her.

Hanna thanked her and left the room. She programmed the number into her phone and then slipped it back into her pocket. She headed upstairs to her room and waited around a couple minutes. She was anxious to get out and go to the mall, and christen her brand new credit card. She was laying on her bed, her legs hanging over the edge, as she heard voices downstairs, and then footsteps leading upstairs. There was a light knock at her door and then it swung open, revealing a less annoyed looking as usual, Blair Waldorf, Serena at her side.

Hanna pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Blair," She said. "Serena."

"Mom asked me to spend the day with you, show you around, go shopping. I agreed to go, but only because you're family, and you're so obviously in need of some fashion help." Blair said, smirking a bit.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Thanks…?"

"I'll be right back. Going to change out of this hideous uniform. Meet me downstairs and then we'll get Rossleton to drive us." She said before leaving the room.

Hanna hopped off the bed and walked with Serena down the stairs. They waited by the door, and a couple minutes later, Blair approached them. "Rossleton is waiting outside. Let's go." She walked quickly out the door. Serena and Hanna exchanged glances before they followed after her to the limousine.

The ride was excruciatingly boring, at least for Hanna. Blair and Serena were chatting away about the things they would buy at the mall, and other tidbits that were uninteresting to Hanna. For the most part of the ride, Her attention was focused outside the limousine window, staring at the large buildings as they passed. She caught the end of their conversation as she decided to listen in.

Blair groaned a bit and let her head fall back on the headrest of the seat. "Ugh. I just hope Chuck doesn't show. It's just like him to go to my favorite clothing boutique and ruin it for me." Hanna didn't know who Chuck was. Maybe an ex-boyfriend? Whoever it was, she pitied the poor soul for having to put up with this girl.

When Hanna glanced up, she saw Serena roll her eyes. The vehicle came to a halt, and the driver stepped out and opened Blair's door. They climbed out that end of the limo and stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of a very large building. "Thank you, Rossleton. I will call when we need you to pick us up," Blair said. The man nodded and got back into the limousine, driving off.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blair said, pulling her Prada bag up onto her shoulder as she led them into a store.

During the following hour, they had been in five different stores. Hanna had a shopping bag on one arm, and two on the other. She had been shopping before, but never like this. She didn't have to worry about how much she spent, and it felt great; she couldn't wait to make use of the gorgeous clothes she had picked out. They stopped by one more store, buying a couple items, and then Blair called Rossleton to pick them up.

They were standing outside a Starbucks when he arrived. Hanna took a sip of her vanilla frappe, and, as she let Rossleton take their shopping bags for them and let them into the limousine, she smiled to herself. _I could get used to this._


	3. Chuck Bass

Chapter Three: Chuck Bass.

The next day was a Saturday, but much to Hanna's dismay, she had absolutely no plans. She finished eating breakfast in her pajamas, which were, of course, new. The day before she had bought plenty of new outfits for almost every occasion, and she was excited to put them to good use.

She sighed deeply as she walked up the stairs to her room, feeling the boredom set in. She passed by Blair's door, which was open a couple inches. She heard voices, and out of curiosity, she stopped to see what the conversation was about.

"Oh come on, Serena, you'll _find any_ excuse to throw a party," Blair said, scoffing.

"It'll be fun," Serena replied. "She's new in town, she needs to meet some people, make some friends. And a small get-together with some people we know seems like the perfect way to make that happen."

It was quiet for a moment, which meant Blair had rolled her eyes, shrugged, or made some other inaudible gesture.

"Please? You're her cousin after all, and my best friend, so what do you say? All you have to do is take her out for the day, so I can set things up here. A couple hours, tops."

"Fine." Blair said, sounding defeated. "Which dress do you like better, this one? Or this one?"

"Oh, definitely that one." Serena replied.

Hanna returned to her room, closing the door softly behind her. _A party?_ She thought, combing her hands through her brown hair for a moment. Parties weren't exactly her scene. She had always found herself quiet and shy around large groups of people that she didn't know, especially people her age, who seemed to judge very quickly. Now she was nervous.

Her phone buzzed on the dresser, almost scaring her to death. She walked over and picked it up. It was a text message from Blair.

"Get ready. We're going somewhere. Wear something cute."

Hanna chuckled and tossed it on the bed. She grabbed one of the dresses she had bought last night and carried it with her into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed, and once she finished, she examined her reflection in the full length mirror hanging from her bathroom door. It was a strapless, black mini dress with small white polka dots. The length was perfect; it stopped above her knees, and it poofed out from the waist line. It was very cute, cute enough for a party at least. She fixed up her hair a little bit. She only straightened it, she didn't bother curling it; her hair wouldn't hold a curl if her life depended on it.

She threw on the sequined black jacket that came with the dress, and grabbed her cell as she walked out the door and down the hall.

She knocked on Blair's door, and then pushed it open. "How's this for cute?" She said, smirking a little. Blair, who had already gotten dressed, and was examining her appearance in the mirror, turned around and looked a little surprised.

"Hmm. Not bad," Was her reply.

Serena, on the other hand, seemed to agree in Hanna's choice of an outfit. "That looks great," She said with a bright smile.

"Thanks," Hanna said a little quietly. "So, where are we going?"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna stay here. I've got loads of schoolwork to catch up on," Serena said, gesturing towards the open school book and papers scattered on Blair's bed.

Hanna pretended to be sad, frowning a little. "Well that's too bad, I guess it's just me and Blair then."

"Hooray." Blair wriggled her fingers unenthusiastically as she walked towards her cousin. "Well, we'll be back in a couple hours. Text me," She said to Serena before traipsing out of the bedroom. Hanna followed her down the staircase and outside where the limousine was parked just in front of the house.

"So… where exactly are we going? I mean, we _just_ went shopping yesterday. What else is there to do?" Hanna asked as Rossleton let them into the vehicle.

Blair tossed her a sympathetic smile before pulling out her purse to touch up the gloss on her lips. "My dear, _dear _Hanna, you have _so _much to learn about the city. First of all, there's no such thing as too much shopping. Secondly, there is _always_ something to do here."

One restaurant, two clothing stores, a shoe store, and three hours later, they returned to the Waldorf residence. Hanna tried her best to act surprised, as they stepped through the doors and were faced with a room full of people. _Well, here goes nothing._

_That is one attractive fancy pants rich kid._

That was the first thing that popped into Hanna's head as she spied at Chuck Bass from across the room. He was wearing a black tux with turquoise pinstripes, with a matching undershirt and tie. On some people, the ensemble would look rather silly… but it worked for him. He used one hand to hold the clear glass he was sipping from, and the other he ran through his messy, short brown hair for a moment as he leaned against the bar. His brown eyes swept the room for a moment, as if he was looking for someone. They locked glances for a moment, and a small smirk started to spread on the young millionaire's lips.

"Having fun?" Serena asked as she stepped up beside Hanna and nudged her arm. "Come on! Socialize!" She said with a giggle.

Hanna laughed and then quickly pointed towards the young man at the bar. "Who is that?" She whispered.

It took Serena a moment to realize who she was referring to. "_Oh,_ that's Chuck. Chuck Bass. He and Blair dated a while back, but it didn't work out too well, obviously. Don't get any ideas though, Bass is bad news. He's just a sweet talker with a lot of money. Besides, Blair would totally kill you if you _breathed_ anywhere near him."

Hanna nodded in complete understanding. "I know that type of guy _too _well… " Her voice trailed off. She glanced at Chuck one more time before Serena swept her away into the crowd to meet more people.

Sometime past midnight, the room began to slowly empty out. Hanna was relaxing on the couch, snacking on some of the leftover delicacies Derota had made for the evening event as she scanned through the channels on the huge flat screen television that hung on the wall opposite her. She had already said her goodbyes to Nate, Dan, Vanessa, Jenny, Eric, and the rest of the people she had met. Serena had left with them, of course, and asked Hanna to tell Blair she would talk to her tomorrow. Blair, who couldn't enjoy the festivities at all whilst Chuck was there, or, in her words, "would rather be eaten alive by a pack of wild dogs than be around that loathing cynical creep", spent the evening upstairs in her bedroom, and had probably gone to sleep hours ago.

After Serena's warning about the handsome millionaire, Hanna had spent the entire evening avoiding Chuck, because she didn't want to risk another womanizer finding his way into her heart… not after what happened last time…

She stood up from the couch, intent on heading upstairs to change out of her dress and into her pajamas, and then crawling into bed. Hours of socializing with people you don't know wears you out pretty quickly. She picked up the remote and powered the television off, and then turned around to find herself face to face with Mr. Chuck Bass himself. She jumped back a bit, startled. "You know, it's not nice to give somebody a heart attack," She said, glaring at him.

The grin from before returned, and he stepped an inch or two closer to her. "Well, I'm not known for my _good_ manners."

"Is that so?" She smiled a bit flirtatiously, reaching out and gently tugging him closer to her by the teal tie that hung around his neck. Anyone that would have walked in at that very moment would have thought Hanna had fallen under the Bass charm, but Hanna knew better.

"You must be Hanna… am I right?" His voice was now low, almost a whisper, as he spoke to her. He wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. She nodded.

"Why don't you say we head up to your room, Hanna? I'd love to… get to know you a bit more," He said, still grinning that devilish grin.

"Why should I?"

He smirked and shrugged. "I'm Chuck Ba-"

She cut him off by kneeing him directly between the legs. "I know, I know," She said, backing away as he keeled over in pain. "You're_ Chuck Bass._ Listen, I know you're type, and I'm not buying a single word, so why don't you, when you're done writhing in agony and such, get up, walk out that door, and ride home in your fancy limousine, and possibly pick up a girl stupid enough to fall for your tricks, alright? Have a nice day." She was fuming as she walked quickly walked upstairs, leaving him behind. She closed and locked her bedroom door behind her, letting out a deep sigh of various emotions before she grabbed some comfy pajamas out of her dresser and silently walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Hours later, she was lying in bed wide awake. Staring at her ceiling, she wondered if she had overreacted with Chuck. _Of course not. He deserved it._ She assured herself. Or maybe she _had_ overreacted. Either way, it was too late now, and she didn't have the patience to deal with a boy like Chuck Bass.


	4. XOXO, Gossip Girl

Chapter Four: Gossip Girl.

When she awoke the next morning, she was expecting Blair to have left for school already, but then she realized that it was Sunday. Hanna hopped out of bed and took a quick shower to wake herself up. Once she was all fixed up, she was thinking of finding Blair and asking her about Chuck, to see if maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was, but then she decided against it. Not only was she not in the mood to talk about her encounter with Chuck, she still wasn't sure how to act around Blair. They weren't exactly close, and having a calm girl to girl conversation with her seemed pretty unrealistic. She unplugged her cell phone from its charger and opened it to find one new text message.

_Serena: U busy?_

Hanna grabbed her purse and dialed Serena's number on her way out the door. When she was outside, she was almost blinded by how bright the sun was. She dug through her purse with one hand and pulled out her new pair of sunglasses and put them on. Once Serena answered, they talked for a minute before deciding that they would meet somewhere. Hanna didn't feel like bothering Rossleton for a ride, and besides, it was a nice day, so she just decided to walk the entire way. Not a good plan. Halfway there, she hailed a cab. The new shoes that adorned her feet weren't exactly walking friendly, especially not for a walk all the way to town.

_Ugh.  
__Fashion is painful._

"You did _what_ to Chuck Bass?" Serena exclaimed incredulously, almost choking on her water, as her outburst caught the attention of several people at surrounding tables. They were eating lunch at an outdoor café downtown, shaded from the bright sun by a large umbrella connected to the table.

"Yeah… I feel kinda bad about it though, even though he probably had it coming." She said, then taking a sip of tea. Like clockwork, a waitress walked over, asking if she needed a refill. Hanna handed her the half empty glass.

"That's true," Serena said. "Well at least you won't have a problem with him anymore. He'll just move on to the next girl. As we speak, he's probably sneaking out of a girl's bedroom, while she's blissfully clueless and asleep, and he's trying his best not to make a sound."

"Ha, probably," Hanna scoffed.

"Or…" Serena trailed off.

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "Or what?"

"Well, no one's ever really stood up to him like that.. Every girl he puts his charm on, follows him around like a lost puppy, and will put up with all the crap that he throws their way. Except Blair. And now, there's you. But you're a Waldorf, I really shouldn't be surprised," She paused as she took another sip of her water. "Anyway, my point is, he probably finds you interesting now. In his mind, you're playing hard to get. You're not just falling for his charm right away, and when that happens… it's like a game to him."

Hanna thought for a moment, and realized that she was right. "Oh," She said. "Great."

"Change of subject?" The blonde asked, smiling at Hanna sympathetically.

"Yes please."

Serena laughed. "Okay, did you have fun at the party last night?"

"Which part of the party do you mean? Where I got to meet all kinds of new people and stuff my face with yummy food, or where I got to take my frustration on Chuck and then leave him writhing in pain on the living room floor? Because both were rather interesting," She said with a smirk.

"The first part," Serena laughed.

"It was great, honestly. At first I was really nervous about meeting all these people… but I had a great time. Dan seems really nice. You guys make a cute couple. And his sister Jenny is really sweet."

Serena smiled. "Yeah, she reminds me a little of you, in a way. A younger version of you. She's a little different than everyone here."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

When Hanna returned to the Waldorf residence a few hours later, after catching a movie with Dan and Serena, she found Derota tidying up the living room from the previous night's party. "Hello, Derota," She said, stopping at the bottom of the staircase. "I hope we didn't leave too much of a mess last night." "Not at all, Ms. Hanna. Serena and Blair throw many parties here, this was the least messy of them. How are you?" The stocky woman said in return. Hanna shrugged. "Can't complain, I guess," She said, before continuing up the steps to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and sat down on her bed, legs crossed in front of her as she grabbed the remote off her nightstand and scrolled through the channels on the large high-def television on the opposite wall. Although she missed her mom, she was starting to really love it here; the peace and quiet; the solitude. Not that she was exactly a loner, but she enjoyed the option of being alone when she felt like it. She dozed off halfway during an episode of Bones, but the buzzing of her phone that rested in her hand woke her from her nap. Groggily, she flipped open the cell phone and saw that it was a text message. It was a forwarded messaged from Serena. _Gossip Girl? _And then she remembered, Serena had mentioned it to her earlier. She clicked ok, and a picture flooded the screen. It was taken the previous night; she knew that because it was a picture of Chuck Bass and herself from the party. After everyone had left. But apparently, someone else had been there that she didn't know about. _"_Sneaky little rich kids," She muttered, scrolling down.

"_Looks like naivety runs in the family: Just after the "Welcome to NYC" bash thrown in her honor, Hanna Waldorf is caught cozying up to Chuck Bass, just weeks after his and Blair's breakup. Uh, oh, she better watch out. Vengeance is a dish Blair Waldorf is well experienced in, and everyone knows it's best served cold. XoXo, Gossip Girl."_

_ Crap,_ she thought, letting her phone snap shut, sitting up straight on the bed. Serena had warned her about Gossip Girl, and how it had a tendency to make life blow up in your face, and make situations that were completely harmless turn into a love affair of some sort, or at the very least, a ridiculous lie. She could only guess that Blair had read it by now, so getting out of the house before she got home was probably an outstandingly brilliant plan right about now.

While she was out, putting her "avoid Blair Waldorf and everyone else that knows Blair Waldorf" plan into action, she ran into the person she should have been avoiding in the first place, right outside a small French restaurant. She hoped he hadn't seen her, and she quickly continued to walk on, her heels click-clacking against the sidewalk.

"That was quite a hello you gave me last night," Chuck said, suddenly walking alongside her. "Is that how you greet every guy that approaches you, or am I just special?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and tried to quicken her pace. "Are you seriously going to try this again? Because, if you remember, it didn't work out too well for you the first time."

"I'm willing to risk it," He smirked, stopping in front of her.

"You're about to risk the chance of ever reproducing if you don't get out of my way," She said impatiently, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

But Chuck merely smiled and stepped aside. "You have a good day, Hanna," He winked as he walked away.

_**A/N: Yeah, so I'm not quite good at the whole witty Gossip Girl banter yet, but that's the best I could do with the whole text message thing. I think I did pretty well considering I haven't watched Gossip Girl in about a year.**_

_**The story should get a little more interesting in the next couple of chapters. Like I said before, I'm not exactly a Gossip Girl expert, so I'm doing this story my own way. I tried my best to get the characters' personalities as close to the show as possible, so if they seem a little off, it's only because I spend more time watching Supernatural and movies than I do watching Gossip Girl.**_


End file.
